femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Karen (Be Cool, Scooby Doo!)
Karen (Grey DeLisle) is the villainess of "The Curse of Half-Beard's Booty", episode 2.24B of Be Cool, Scooby Doo! (airdate March 18, 2018). She was a diver that the Scooby gang encountered while investigating the case of the supposed ghost of pirate Half-Beard that was haunting a coastal town; doing so at the behest of reformed villain Captain Cutler, whose restaurant was suffering as a result of the haunting. While Karen was initially introduced as a lobster poacher in conflict with Cutler, the episode's progression would reveal Karen as a greedy conspirator. In search of Half-Beard's hidden treasure, Cutler (who had lied to the gang about changing for good) enlisted Karen in a plot to trick the gang into finding the treasure for them, allowing them to split the treasure between themselves. For her part, the evil Karen dressed as the ghost of Half-Beard and began terrorizing the gang, knowing their skills at mystery solving would lead them to find the treasure. In the episode's climax, Karen began attacking the gang after Cutler unearthed the chest containing the treasure, attempting to slash at the gang with her sword. But before she could, Daphne Blake (while dressed as her ancestor, pirate hunter Amelia Ruth Blake/Ginger Fuzz) got into a sword battle with Karen, allowing Cutler to knock the villainess out with his helmet as she cornered Daphne. After having her hands tied, Fred Jones unmasked Karen as the culprit, correctly deducing she was using her poaching activities as a cover for her treasure search. Karen then stated that she would've gotten half of the treasure if she weren't defeated by the mystery solvers, leading to Cutler's reveal as the mastermind behind the plot and that he had managed to abscond with Half-Beard's treasure while everyone was distracted. While Cutler and Oft-Injured Willy (another conspirator of Cutler's and the true owner of the restaurant) managed to escape with the treasure, Karen was presumably arrested (off-screen) for her crimes. Trivia *Karen is the final one-shot villainess of Be Cool, Scooby Doo! *Ironically, Grey DeLisle also voices Daphne Blake, and has since 2001. Grey DeLisle also voiced Be Cool, Scooby Doo! ''villainesses Carli, Mrs. Clune, Lori Logan, Nate's villainous mother, Bubby, Lori Walsh, Ms. Anja, Mrs. Baker, and Rose. *Grey DeLisle also appeared in ''What's New, Scooby Doo? ''as several villainesses: Mademoiselle Chantal from Season 2, as well as Verona Dempsey and Galina Korzhakov from Season 3. She also voiced the evil Holly Graham from the Scooby Doo video game ''Scooby Doo! Night of 100 Frights!, and later lent her voice to the evil Mrs. Malvo in Scooby-Doo and the Curse of the 13th Ghost. *Outside of Scooby Doo, Grey DeLisle is perhaps best known for voicing evil babysitter Vicky from The Fairly OddParents, and also voiced Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender, Mitzy from Johnny Bravo, and Tammy Jane from Brickleberry. Gallery Karen Pirate Disguise.png|Karen in her Half-Beard disguise Karen Reveal.png|Karen's villainous reveal Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Henchwoman Category:Master of Disguise Category:Sword Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Inconclusive